wartunefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tropas
Las unidades se pueden actualizar utilizando Daru. El subir de nivel una unidad sube de nivel todas las unidades de ese tipo, incluyendo cualquier unidad reclutada en el futuro. y esto incrementar el HP, el poder de ataque, defensa física y defensa mágica de todas las unidades (todas estas estadísticas también se puede incrementar a través de la investigación de tecnologías en la Academia). El número máximo de tropas que se puede tener está determinado por su Cottage, y el número máximo de tropas que el jugador puede usar en batalla está determinado por la estadística Troop Count. En la batalla, sus tropas se separan en dos legiones iguales (cada legión es como un personaje en la batalla). 'Iluminación De Tropas' Una vez que un jugador alcanza el nivel 40 el sistema de Iluminación de tropas desbloquea. En este punto sus tropas podrán proporcionar un efecto potencializador a las estadísticas del personaje del jugador. Algunos puntos sobre cómo funciona esto: * Todas las tropas comienzan con la iluminación del 1% de HP. Para éste, en particular, se cree que es el 1% de HP del ejército total. Formula.- HP del tipo de tropa * el numero de tropas / 200. * Sólo las tropas desplegadas activamente en su equipo dará un efecto potencializador, de manera que usar Daru en las tropas que no esté utilizando es simplemente una pérdida. * El impulso se da incluso en situaciones de combate, donde sus tropas no están realmente luchando. * La iluminación puede ser "entrenada" inicialmente a partir del uso de 1 millón de Daru. Cada intento tiene la oportunidad de crear otra Ilustración de una estadística diferente que el jugador tendrá la opción de cambiar por el que las tropas este usando en ese momento esto no es obligatorio. Se tarda 5 intentos de entrenamiento para ir desde el nivel 1 al nivel 2 donde se garantiza una iluminación de nivel 2. (10 intentos para subir de nivel 2 a nivel 3, 20 para el nivel 4, 40 para el nivel 5, 70 para el nivel 6, 110 para el nivel 7, 200 para el nivel 8) * Es posible cambiar iluminaciones entre dos tipos de tropas usando 2.000.000 de Daru, que es bueno si usted ha puesto un montón de entrenamiento en uno pero luego desbloquear el siguiente tipo de tropa y desea comenzar a utilizar esta en lugar de la anterior. * Para los magos que están usando una tropa de ataque físico (como Templarios, Caballeros y Gryphons); si están utilizando una ilustración de MATK, el Mago convertirá todo el PATK base de la tropa en el MATK para el jugador. Lo mismo puede decirse de los arqueros y caballeros que están utilizando la ilustración de PATK en Tropas de ataque mágico (brujos, los ángeles y sacerdotes. 'Tipos De Tropas' Lancer Descripción: "The most basic of soldiers who carry sharp lances that shred anything that is in their path." Se desbloquea: Nivel 1 Costo de reclutamiento: 2 Costo multiplicado para subir de nivel: 2 Daru Upgrade Costs Below are the required Daru values for upgrading Lancers' troop level Super Skill Hunter Description: "Uses a bow and arrow to launch ranged attacks; possesses an excellent attack rating." (Long range) Unlocks at: Level 4 Recruitment Cost: 2 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 2 Super Skill Priest Description: "A master of elemental magic that had exceptional magic attack and defense abilities." Unlocks at: Level 20 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 5 Super Skill Paladin Description: "An elite type of soldier that has exceptional attack and physical defense attributes." Unlocks at: Level 20 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 5 Super Skill Gryphon Description: "A domesticated breed of gryphon that boasts fast attack speeds and strong defenses." Unlocks at: Level 30 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 6 Super Skill Knight Description: "With virtually impenetrable armor, knights have some of the best battle capabilities." Unlocks at: Level 40 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 15 Super Skill Angel Description: "A divine race of angelic warriors that will only submit to the strongest of masters." Unlocks at: Level 40 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 15 Super Skill Templar Description: "A righteous warrior that is proficient in combat skills and sparring." Unlocks at Level 50 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 19.5 Super Skill Warlock Description: "Controlling the forces of darkness, warlocks are capable of using all kinds of black magic." Unlocks at: Level 50 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 19.5 Super Skill Demonic Knight Description: "Cursed by a twisted demon, Demonic Knights are a force to be recokned with." Unlocks at: Level 70 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: ? Super Skill Demonic Angel Description: "A fallen angle who destroys souls with a swing of the blade." Unlocks at: Level 70 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: ? Super Skill Category:Troops |}